Code of Arms
by FallenReaperGrim
Summary: Jaune hasn't made much of an impression so far in Beacon and Pyrrha has noticed. She refuses to sit on the side lines and watch as he wastes all of his potential. OOC!Pyrrha


Code of Arms

Prelude

 ** _~COA~_**

Pyrrha Nikos was worried as well as suspicious. Sitting at the vanity she shared with her excitable teammate Nora Valkyrie, lost herself in thought as she brushed her long scarlet hair.

Her leader,her chosen partner and possibly her future husband and father of her 5 children,was an anomaly.

So far it's been a month into their first semester and Jaune hadn't been keeping up. Not to say that he didn't try, it just seemed as if he was in way over his head. Not having notched a single blow in combat class, struggling with all of his grades (even lunch somehow) and drowning in his problems caused by his false bravado, her leader wasn't looking very much like the "Fearless Leader" as Nora liked to address him as.

With that being said, she refused to stand back and watch him flounder about any more. Putting her brush down and with a look of fierce determination usually reserved for her tournament fights, she strode out the room and headed straight to the library to go and confront her leader.

Whether he wanted to or not, she would force that adorkable man to put down the comics and pick up his sword, feelings be damned.

 _ **~COA~**_

Walking through the large oak doors to the library, it took only one sweeping glance around the room to find her target. Marching up to him and slapping the comic down onto the table to get his attention, she stared him right into his rich cobalt eyes, gave him a hard stare down and simply said:

"We need to talk. Immediately."

"...I need an adult."

Pyrrha didn't care enough to respond to his comment. Instead she walked around his chair before grabbing him by the back of his blazer collar and dragged him out of his chair towards the library doors, his hands reaching fruitlessly to his forgotten comic book as if it were his salvation.

"B-but, my comic!" He whimpered as tears comically streamed down his face. She was glad that she was faced away from him or she might of lost her resolve to help him.

But she pressed on as there was a method to her madness and he would understand sooner or later why this was happening to him.

 _ **~COA~**_

Jaune knew his partner was strong, hell he was pretty sure every female he has ever come in contact with could bench press him twenty times over. Pyrrha had dragged him all the way from the library, through the courtyard and all the way towards the edge of the campus close to the landing docks for the Bullheads. That had to be at least a two mile trek carrying 170 odd pounds of scraggly blonde deadweight around.

He was just glad she didn't decide to drag him by his hair.

The red haired champion deposited her quarry on one of the many benches that lined the cobblestone walkway. Making sure his blazer collar wasn't completely ripped off, he looked into the cold emerald eyes of his partner as she stood directly in front of him. Her arms crossed under her generous bust, the sun lost to the horizon as the broken moon hung over the world of Remnant gave her a visage that could easily spook the grim back into hiding. She was giving him what could easily pass as one of Weiss' glares which cause him to shudder in place, never seeing anything but a smile on her face had him worried about her and his health. Sheepishly and unaware of what he did to deserve her ire, he opened his mouth to apologize before he cut off.

"How did you make it into Beacon Jaune?"

You know that feeling when your parents tell you to take the meat out the freezer to thaw when they leave for work so that when they got home they could get started on dinner? But you said you were going to do it later yet later never came and now they're pulling up to the driveway and the meat is still frozen? You know how you can just feel death tickling the back of your neck as they opened the door and you can tell by the look on their face they had a horrible day at work and you just happen to add gasoline to the fire?

Jaune cold only swallow his heart as it tried to leap out his mouth to avoid the lashing its host was about to receive.

 **End Prelude**


End file.
